


I Was Here

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost!Leonard, Ghosts, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, destiny au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Post Destiny AU where "me and you" lead to a kiss and a little more....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: CaptainCanary & "I Was Here" [from a song+ship meme]
> 
> I had no idea who the artist was, so I used the Beyonce one. It's definitely one of my favorites now.
> 
> Not sure how I got this idea to write out, but somehow it just kind of hit me.

Leonard Snart had always hoped that he would be remembered as someone. For the longest time, he thought that it would be as a thief. Then after the particle accelerator and the Flash, he was sure that it would be as Captain Cold. He wondered if he would be remembered as a legend before Rip’s lie came out into the open. But in what he thought were his final moments, Leonard questioned for the first time in his life whether he would be remembered as a hero, or just the crook who held down the failsafe.

His whole world went black for a long time when the Oculus exploded. Then he was waking up on the bridge of the Waverider, the whole team milling about. Everyone seemed to be in a state of mourning, one over him. Leonard had rolled his eyes and commented how they were exaggerating, yet no one paid attention or acknowledged him in any way. It wasn’t until Mick walked through him that he realized that the Oculus had killed him. Now, he was a ghost.

He ended up following Sara back to her room that night. Earlier, they had talked, he’d stolen a kiss, and one thing lead to another. Now, he watched as Sara cried herself to sleep that night. More than once that night Leonard heard her murmur his name in her slumber. He wasn’t able to touch her given he no longer had a tangible form, but hovering his hand over her shoulder so it was close enough to touch was close enough.

After Rip dumped the others back in Central City, Leonard followed after Mick and watched his partner throw himself back into a robbery almost immediately. He would admit that it did please him to see that Ray was looking out for his best friend now. So he tagged along with them as they tracked down the Waverider and followed after them into the fifties when they went to go kill Savage and deal with their part of the meteor. He was pleased to see Savage burn after everything the murderous psychopath had done.

Despite being a ghost, he still remained on the Waverider with the team even after the Hawks left. There was nothing that he could do except watch over the team. Leonard watched as they went through life aberration by aberration. They moved systematically through it all. No one focused on him or Kendra, as if thinking too long about the loss would bring them down.

Things changed when Sara found out she was pregnant. It was no question for either of them who the father was given what had happened between them before the Oculus. Leonard was standing nearby her when she told the team about it a few weeks later and how she wanted to be dropped back in Central City. So the team said their goodbyes to her, even though two people were leaving the Waverider.

Sara struck up a deal with Team Flash that allowed her to provide consultation to them and managed to find a job and an apartment to set up her life in. Leonard wished that he could truly be there for her as more than a ghost. He wanted to be by her side through what she was going through. Every doctor’s appointment, every time she had to run to the bathroom to throw up, and every breakdown she had where she cursed him for dying on them, he wanted to be there in physical form.

Life as a ghost was becoming more natural to him as Sara’s middle began to swell. He’d finally found a way to move things, although doing so usually left him feeling drained of energy afterwards. But Leonard used it to do as much as he could for Sara. After she had given up on assembling the crib and left the room, Leonard had done as much as he could for her. It took a lot of energy, but he had done something for her. She had been stunned to see it nearly assembled, but told Barry that it was probably pregnancy brain that made her forget putting it together.

The night after he had put the crib together for her, Sara was lying on the couch draped in a blanket while watching an old black and white movie. Leonard was leaning against the wall, alternating between looking at the television and Sara. She seemed like she was drifting off before she suddenly started awake. Leonard straightened up, concerned until he saw Sara smile and bring her hands up to her belly.

“So much for letting me sleep, huh?” she chuckled weakly. “You really seem to want to be a soccer player, don’t you?”

Leonard felt himself smile too.

“I can’t wait to meet you, you know,” Sara murmured. “I used to be scared, and I still am, but I’m excited too. And if your dad was here, I think he’d be giving me a hard time about getting all sappy. But I bet he’d love you too.”

Sara shifted herself on the couch as Leonard swallowed. 

“I miss him every day,” she continued. “And I know you’ve probably heard me get mad at him. But the truth is your dad was a hero, kiddo. He sacrificed his life for me and Uncle Mick and everyone else so the Time Masters wouldn’t control us anymore. Your dad was a lot of things, but legend and hero are at the top of the list.”

If ghosts could cry, Leonard was pretty close right now. He stepped closer to Sara as she sighed and rubbed circles on her belly.

“I wonder sometimes what he would be like if he was here with us,” Sara admitted. “I think of what he’d do, what he’d say. How he’d feel about all this...”

Leonard sighed and bent down beside her. She couldn’t see or hear him, but he had to tell her.

“I would hold your hair back whenever morning sickness hit you,” he told her. “I would shake my head at every weird craving you got, but I would get you it anyways. Whenever you had an appointment, I would make sure to go with you to it. I would agree with you to keep the sex a secret. With that nursery, I would recruit Mick and Barry and even Raymond to help me put everything together. But most of all, I would be there for both of you during this.”

He stopped and composed himself. “I’m so sorry, Sara. I’m here, but I want to be here more.”

Reaching out, he let himself place his hand on one that was resting on her bump and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Her warmth seeped into him as he felt her hand beneath his. However, Sara shuddered suddenly and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She looked around in confusion before shaking her head.

“I’ve got to fix that air conditioning,” she murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara begins to notice something isn't quite right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pir8grl and Cait_frost_11 both encouraged me to write a sequel.

Sara Lance did not believe in ghosts, but she was questioning if there was something wrong with her apartment.

When she had moved in, nothing really happened and that was fine with her. Leonard was dead and she was pregnant with his child, so she could stand to do with normal life for a while. But as her pregnancy progressed, strange things started happening. Small things weren’t where they were supposed to be. The crib she had taken a break from assembling was finished by the next morning. She would feel cold at times in random places in the apartment, but there was nothing wrong with the air conditioning when she investigated it. There were even times when she felt she was being watched when no one else was in the apartment with her.

For the duration of the pregnancy, she chalked all the incidents up to fears of impeding motherhood. She did asked Cisco about the possibility of her child being a metahuman. However, Daniel Leonard Snart was born a perfectly healthy and normal human. Sara had started crying when she saw him for the first time. All thoughts about the cold feeling she’d felt on her hand during labor vanished as she cradled her son.

She wished that Leonard could have been here to see him. Losing the crook had hit her most when she found out that she was pregnant. Sara had wondered during her pregnancy how Leonard would have reacted to everything. She wished that he hadn’t gone to be a hero at the Oculus. If he was with her, he would be able to see Daniel and how beautiful the little baby they’d created was.

Unfortunately, the strangeness in her apartment didn’t stop when she brought Daniel home. Things were still disappearing and reappearing in other places. The cold spots were still present. Cisco suggested ghosts to her one day, but Sara shot the idea down. There was a lot that she could believe, but ghosts was where she drew the line.

Then Sara started to notice Daniel’s behavior. He would look at in different directions where there was absolutely nothing, even when Sara tried to draw his attention to her. She’d see him smile too when he did that. The strangest times were when he would be crying, but settle down before she could reach him or was about to calm him down. 

It was as if Daniel could see someone that she could not.

* * *

Leonard gazed down at Daniel in the crib. His son was looking up at him, blue eyes heavy with sleep. Slowly, Leonard reached up to give the mobile hanging above the crib a small push. His fingers nearly went through, but it still began to turn. Daniel gave a sleepy coo.

Being a ghost had not gotten easier since Daniel’s birth. Leonard wished that he had never died even more now. He wanted to be there for Sara, to help her raise their son. She was going at it all alone. Leonard didn’t want her to be alone. No matter how many times he said it aloud, Sara was never able to hear or see him.

Daniel seemed to be aware of his presence though. He would always smile at Leonard whenever he was around. Whenever Leonard spoke to him, Daniel would look towards him. It made him feel a bit better that he could be seen by someone, but it was still limited. Leonard had never been able to hold his son out of fear that Daniel would slip through his ghostly arms and get hurt.

“So your Uncle Mick’s gonna be visiting soon,” he murmured, remembering the conversation Sara and Barry had been having earlier when the speedster dropped by earlier to check on her and Daniel.”You’ll like him. When I was a kid, he saved my life. He’s been my best friend ever since.”

Daniel blinked and began to kick his legs.

“I hope he’s doing okay,” Leonard continued. “You know, Uncle Mick, your mom, and I were pretty tight when we were traveling through time.”

He stepped back from the crib and moved towards the window. The lights of the city were out in most places at this time of night, although Leonard could still pick out a few places. On the streets below, a streak of golden light zipped past. Clearly Barry was on some late night business.

Behind him, Daniel started to cry.

* * *

As soon as her son’s cried woke her, Sara rolled out of bed. When she trudged out of her room, the cries started to die down suddenly. Daniel’s odd behavior snapped alertness into Sara. She grabbed an ugly vase given to her by some neighbors as a housewarming present on her way to her baby’s room. Her knives had been stowed safely to prevent Daniel from getting into them, so she was going to have to improvise.

Sara peered into Daniel’s room. There was no one in the room, but there was a teddy bear that was floating above the crib. Her son was still sniffling, but the sight appeared to calm him. STAR Labs had confirmed that Daniel wasn’t a metahuman, so it wasn’t his doing. There had to be something else in play.

The vase slid from Sara’s fingers and hit the floor. The teddy bear froze in midair for a moment before dropping into the crib. Sara stepped quickly over the shards of the vase to get to her son. Her entire body went cold for a second as she entered the room. Daniel was starting to fuss again as she picked him up and held him close, rocking him back and forth while making sure he was okay.

When she brought him into the living space, Sara notice a pen falling down beside a pad of paper. All disbelief of ghosts went out the window for a moment at what she had just seen. She walked over with Daniel and picked up the paper. As she read what was written on it, Sara sucked in a quick breath and wondered when her life had turned into a horror movie.

Written on the paper, in Leonard’s scrawl, was  _‘Sara, I’m here’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo part 3? Anyone want it?
> 
> Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tells Cisco of the note and a rescue mission is commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the concluding chapter of this fic. Thank you everyone for your support on this. It's what got you a second and third part of this.

“You think Snart isn’t dead?”

“I don’t know,” Sara sighed. “I mean, he should be with the Oculus and everything, but that doesn’t explain this.”

She showed Cisco the piece of paper she had found a few nights earlier. For days, she’d been staring at the three words written on it. She knew that it was Leonard’s handwriting, but she didn’t understand how this was possible. Was this some beyond the grave communication or was the crook still alive?

“So why come to me?” Cisco asked before grinning at Daniel. “Other than to show off this little cutie.”

Daniel, who was in his baby carrier, squealed happily as Cisco made a funny face for him.

“Because I want to know if he’s still out there,” Sara told him. “You can see someone if you touch something that belongs to them, right?”

Cisco nodded. “Yeah.”

Sara set Leonard’s parka on the table. Mick had given it to her after she told him the story of the floating bear while he’d been visiting her and Daniel. He had also been the one to advise her to talk to Cisco about this. Hopefully, it would solve the mystery once and for all.

“I need you to try and vibe him,” she said, pushing the parka towards him. “I need to know if he’s still alive somehow and if we can save him. This isn’t just for me and Daniel. It’s for Lisa and Mick and the rest of the Legends.”

The man nodded slowly in agreement, picking up his goggles. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

He lowered the goggles onto his eyes before resting his hands on the parka. Sara watched as his hands clenched the material quickly. He stayed still for a few moments before whispering ‘Snart’ under his breath. Then Cisco lifted his hands up and removed the Vibe goggles.

“I saw him,” he said, making Sara straighten up. “He’s in your apartment right now. He’s not dead.”

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’.”

“He said he’s been with you the whole time,” Cisco added. “But you aren’t able to see him, and I think I have a theory for why.”

Sara crossed her arms. “Lay it on me.”

“You’ve told us that the Oculus controlled time and there was a lot of energy building up when you left him,” Cisco said, putting the goggles back where they’d been. “What if when it blew, Snart didn’t die? Instead, that energy transported him into another dimension, or an in between for ours and another.”

“You think Leonard’s stuck between dimensions?” Sara asked. 

“That’s where I’m going with this.”

Daniel began to blow spit bubbles as Sara swallowed. “Is there a way to get him out?”

“I don’t know, Sara,” Cisco shrugged. “But I’m willing to try for you and Daniel. And Lisa too.”

Sara smiled. “Thanks.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Sara was in the basement of STAR Labs with Daniel, Lisa Snart, those who remained of Team Flash, and the rest of the Legends who had been flagged down for this. They all stood in front of an arch that Harry Wells was calling the Inter-Dimensional Doorway. In theory, it was a two way connection. Someone could go in and then also get out back into their own dimension. Mick had volunteered to go through and find Leonard, telling those who protested that he owed this to Leonard.

Sara only hoped the two way doorway would work and not cost her another person who was a part of her life.

“Good luck,” she told Mick as he stepped up the arch.

He nodded back at her. “I’ll bring him home.

“Ready, Rory?” Cisco asked, two cables in hand.

“Do it.”

Cisco connected the two cables together. Before their eyes, the inner panels of the arch began to glow orange. A swirling portal of light made up of that same shade of orange filled the space of the arch. Everyone took a step backwards save for Mick. 

“When you get him, get out of here as soon as you can,” Cisco instructed. “We don’t know how long this is going to last.

“You’re not gonna find that out,” Mick told him as he strode forward to the portal.

Sara watched as he entered the portal. There was a burst of golden light before he vanished from sight.

* * *

Once he went through the arch, Mick felt a chilly sensation settle over him. On the other side, the air felt colder and heavier. The world was a lot darker around him too. People were staring at the portal. He walked around to the other side and passed in front of the others, but nobody took notice of him. Waving his hand in front of Lisa’s face brought no reaction out of her, although Daniel shrieked in delight when he stepped by him. Curious, he started walking forward towards Cisco and went right through him.

That wasn’t freaky at all.

He had to stop messing around though. Leonard had spent over a year in this place. Somewhere out there, his best friend was walking about like a ghost. It was up to him to find him and bring him home.

“Hello, Mick.”

Well, that wasn’t so hard.

Mick turned to see Leonard stepping around from some piece of technology that was in the room. The other man looked fine on the outside. Mick stepped forward, giving him a once over to make sure nothing was wrong. Then a year’s worth of grief and anger rose up and he threw his fist forward to punch Leonard. Somehow, he was able to touch Leonard, who got the full brunt of the punch.

“Nice to see you too,” Leonard coughed.

“You son of a bitch,” Mick growled as his friend rubbed the spot where he’d been punched. “You had to go and blow yourself up.”

“I couldn’t let it be you,” he replied. “I couldn’t leave you behind to die again.”

“Well, I’m not leavin’ you here,” Mick shot back, glancing back at the portal. It’s light flickered once. “You ready to go home?”

A look of relief crossed Leonard’s face. “You have no idea.”

* * *

“Come on, Mick,” Lisa murmured as the light of the portal flickered again. “Come on.”

Sara was standing beside her, arms crossed over her chest. Iris was on her other side of her, taking a turn holding Daniel. It had been three minutes since Mick had gone in, but it felt like longer. Hopefully, he was close to Leonard by now. The portal couldn’t fail on them while they were still on the other side.

“They’ll make it,” Jax said.

Stein looked from the portal back to Jax. “But if the portal fails-”

“Don’t say that, Gray.”

Ray pointed at the portal. “Uh, guys?”

The golden light was appearing again like it had when Mick had first gone through. A moment later, the Legend appeared on their side of the world.  Sara sucked in a sharp breath when she didn’t see Leonard with him. Then another burst of light came in the portal, this time followed by the man they had been searching for.

Everyone stared at Leonard Snart as Cisco powered down the portal.

“Oh my god,” Lisa uttered, eyes wide. “Lenny?”

A slow smirk grew across Leonard’s face. “Hey, trainwreck.”

The younger Snart sprinted forward towards her brother. He barely had time to prepare himself before Lisa tackled him in a hug. She was gripping him tightly and Leonard was returning her embrace. Sara felt a pang of jealousy that Lisa had her older sibling back. If this had been Laurel coming from the other side, she would be reacting in the same way.

“You’re alive,” Lisa said as she released him.

“You know me, sis. Always got a plan.”

Leonard’s eyes now met hers, and Sara recognized it as her cue. She took a few steps forwards as he started walking to her. He looked the same way he had when she’d last left him. All her pain and grief from the past year fell away slowly as they drew close to one another.

“Sara...” he started.

She reached out and grasped his arm. He was solid to the touch. The jacket felt cool beneath her fingers, but warmed with her grip. Sara exhaled slowly. Leonard was truly real and back.

“Hello, crook,” she whispered, lifting her head up. “It’s good to see you.”

His eyes were glassy with tears now. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that. Sara, I-”

She cut him off with a kiss. Leonard reciprocated immediately. It was breathless, tinged with salt from falling tears. Sara’s hand traveled from his arm to rest against his cheek. It was as real as the rest of him, reminding her yet again that he was truly alive.

Their lips parted as Sara sunk back off her tiptoes, remembering that they still had an audience. 

“We’ll give you two a moment,” Iris said, passing Daniel back to her before turning to the others. “Come on, guys.”

The others in the basement filed out of the room. When they were all gone, Sara turned back to Leonard. “So all those weird things in my apartment...”

“All me,” he nodded. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to be there for you?”

“I don’t know what it’s like over there,or what you were able to do. But that crib-”

“It was me,” he confirmed. “So was the bear. And maybe a few other things. It wasn’t easy to touch when I was like that.”

Daniel sneezed. Sara looked over him and then over at Leonard.

“Since you’ve been hanging around my apartment, I guess you already know your son,” Sara began, bouncing Daniel in her arms. “But, Leonard, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Daddy.”

Daniel was staring at his father with big blue eyes and smiling. Leonard was too. He was practically beaming with pride. “Can I-”

“Yes,” Sara nodded, knowing what he was going to ask. “You’re his father, after all.”

Leonard held his arms out and Sara transferred Daniel to him. She helped adjust his grip a little. Daniel seemed even happier, letting out a little baby giggle. Leonard stared at him in awe. Sara felt herself flash back to the first time she’d held him as a newborn and the overwhelming feelings that had hit her.

Leonard noticed the onesie Daniel was wearing- bright red with a lightning bolt emblem on the chest. “The Flash, huh?”

“They don’t sell Captain Cold ones,” Sara replied.

Daniel blew a partial raspberry.

Sara looked back at the exit. “So everyone’s going to want to welcome you back too, and I might have seen Ray and Cisco trying to hide a banner earlier. But after that, do you want to come back to the apartment and we can talk?”

He nodded. “I would.”

She smiled. The pair left the room together with their son, prepared for what awaited them upstairs.

It had taken well over a year, but finally, he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Leonard's back!
> 
> Reviews=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't make anyone cry. Still not sure how I got this idea out of that song...


End file.
